


Fanfic scraps

by Pastelglitchesxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cut Scenes, Gen, Killersnow, a collection of unpolished half-baked scraps of the arrowverse, does indeed have many spelling errors, isn't very clear cut, smoaksiren, this is first-draft type drabbles so don't expect anything neat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Just a small collection of error-filled wips. Ever wonder what the writing process is like, dear reader? Or are you a writer looking for some motivation from someone who gets it? Then this is the bitch for you! Have fun, babes
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak, Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 5





	1. Chill Pill Cut Scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the finished version of "Chill Pill" instead, here is the link; http://ns2.transformativeworks.org/works/26630179

Barry and Iris suddenly walked by. Iris blinked at Frost, clicking away on her phone. “I second that.”

Barry glanced at the wall Frost had broken more than her. “I third that,” he said, setting a bubble tea--Caitlin’s favorite--beside her feet.

Frost basically snatched it from his hold, downing it in an instant. She burped like a drunk, spitting the bubbles out at them. _“Whatever you say, captain bitchboy.”_

Iris picked up one of the fallen balls and flicked it back at her. “Ahem.” 

_“And who could forget Mrs. Captain Bitchboy?”_

“You can’t even come up with something original for me?”

_“I don’t hate you enough to nickname you, Rissy.”_

“You just did.”

_“Oh. I guess I do hate you enough.”_

“That’s the tsundere we know and love!” yelled Ralph.

Iris huffed. “You look terrible.” 

Barry managed to dodge the bubbles. “And you’re even more immature than usual, Frostie. Just, uh, take the day off. Need a ride home?”

Frost grabbed Barry’s jacket harshly and forced her legs up. _“Nah, B. Caity’s lab looks just fine.”_

“Alright. That’s better anyways, we can just wake you up if we need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't end up in the fic because I felt the line "we can just wake you up if we need you" was too ominous and foreshadowed a fight that was originally not going to make it in. I ended up deciding that the group did march off to a robbery instead, but had already rewritten the scene. I also didn't like how the characterization of Iris was going thus far (I'm not used to writing Iris, I think this is the first time she's actually appeared in one of my fics with a speaking role, but I think she originally came off as too much of a bitch) and wanted to change Barry into more of a 'keep-the-peace guy' than a 'directly-call-frost-out-on-her-bullshit' guy. Still very much love the conversation between Iris and Frost, though, might include it into something one day heh!


	2. baby baby noooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the name I'm having too much fun with this
> 
> Anyways have a little system alter girlfriends deciding that Actually They Wouldn't Choose Not Being Disabled If They Had The Choice. Being abled-bodied and/or neurotypical shouldn't be the default folks, and the belief that the mentally or physically disabled or different should take the chance at a "normal" life only serves the ideals of the abled. anyways this wip isn't as deep as the summary but i'm hoping to change that if i write it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written without spaces as stream of consciousness. I'm so sorry

Shortfic. Iris calls Barry “baby” in front of Frost and Frost expresses her disgust to Cait. Frost rolled her eyes, turning her head back to the whiteboard. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection.  _ “If I ever call you baby, I’ve been taken over by a shapeshifter and you should kill me immiediately.”  _ Hearing Caitlin’s laugh inside their mind, Frost looked down, a blushing smile forcing itself on her face. “How wouldn’t I know you’d been replaced with a shapeshifter? We share a body!”  _ “For future reference,”  _ Frost mused.  _ “What if we got split? Crazier things have happened, doc.”  _ Caitlin’s grin faltered to a forced smile. Frost could feel a question at her lips, something Cait couldn’t ask-- she could practically feel the repression Caitlin was pouring herself into.  _ “Alright, cut to it, red, I got people to ice. What’s up?”  _ “... Do you want to be split? Because, if that’s what you want, Frost, it’s okay. It could take a while, but crazier things have happened. I could get all our teams on it--” “What?” Frost echoed, chuckling desperaby. “Is-- is that what you want?” “I asked you first.” “I asked you second, fucker.” “... Honestly, no. I, uh…” their hands fumbled uncomfortably. Neither was the best at expressing their feelings. Both had a tendency to dismiss themselves. But Caitlin had been patient with Frost all these years. Frost could manage waiting for Caitlin, too. The ice queen had for all her life. Caitlin sucked in a breathe from their nose, and finally spoke. “I like being this close to you. It’s a level of intimacy I’ve never experienced before. This-- this trust we share, it doesn’t come easy to me. You know that better than anyone. I like talking to you through our minds, hanging out in the headhouse, I like-- I like sharing a body. I know it didn’t come from the best of circumstances. But if DID is a disorder, then I don’t want order, because then you wouldn’t exist and I wouldn’t be who I am today and I wouldn’t love you. And that doesn’t sound like a world I’d be interested in. I’m sorry--” “Don’t fucking apologize,” Frost barked. Her heart slowed finally. “I love being apart of you, Caity. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” Caitlin stared back in shock. “I love being part of you, too, Frost.” “Hey, lovebirds!” Barry called. “We really don’t have time for this--” “Yeah, yeah,” Frost hissed. “Ready?”  _ “Always.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all think this shit got potential for a real fic? Lemme know


	3. writer is clearly a dyslexic fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost and Cait negotiating being in a romantic relationship, with many'a grammar errors and no tabs

frost and caitlin diecding to be in a relationship. "do you... want kids?" caitlin asked, since it was the first thing that came to mind. It was always something that had to be questioned if Cait was going to date someone. "Fuck no," Frost bit suddenly. When she realized her answer, Frost flinched. "Wait, do--do you want kids? 'Cause, like, if you want 'em then like I stand wi--" "No," Caitlin smiled. "I do not want kids." "Oh thank god," Frost let herself breathe. "I had no fucking clue what I was gonna say." Caitlin laughed, which caused Frost to cheer up. The ice queen's lips perked ever so slightly, staring back at Caitlin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe they were finally having this conversation. After so much, Frost just figured... how could her feelings ever be reciprcated? It was fucking confusing enough having an alter, but being in love with one was something neither of them signed yp for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't even finish the god-damn thought at the end. Anyways this is totally going to be a fic I get to writing eventually, I'm already working on the outline in my fic ideas doc


	4. yes she's paraplegic yes she always lands on her feet Felicity exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laurel questions if her girlfriend is a catgirl. Considering putting a polished version of this scene in Smoak Signals' epilogue chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This joke struck me while watching Leverage and the need to share it with someone was So Strong that it's the entire reason I started posting this collection anyways i wrote it in a google tab because i forgot i had my fanfic scraps doc opened cuz i was binging the before-mentioned Leverage

Laurel walked up to her. "Why are you sitting on the kitchen counter instead of the couch? Are you secretly a cat?" She moved her hands through Felicity's hand, jokingly pretending to look for cat ears. "Meow!" Felicity purred, smiling brightly. "You're so fucking weird, Felicity." Laurel breathed, and quickly pulled her girlfriend's head closer to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love girls who love their girls' quirks kudo if you agree


	5. siren song owo (Smoak Signals' Black Sheep chapter cut scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough first draft for smoak signals second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twas originally named siren song but that felt too generic

Laurel clenched her fists.  _ That asshole!  _ Her thoughts screamed.  _ He’s cheating on Felicity! Fuck, I have to tell her-- _

She quickly caught her breath, and reminded herself of what had happened.

Felicity kissed her, and she had run away like a fucking coward.

Were they both lying to their partner? Barry Allen looked like he’d been dating Oliver for some time. Felicity had only just kissed her. Sure, cheating was bad, but wasn’t possible months of lies worse than one lousy kiss?

It didn’t matter to Laurel anyways. This was something Felicity knew nothing about. She had to protect her.

The boys were saying their goodbyes. She couldn’t lay in wait much longer. Black Siren dashed across the street, thankful the rainy night had made potential drivers wary. She didn’t have to wait to race to Felicity’s building. She couldn’t let her thoughts consume her this time. She only thought about how badly she would beat Oliver into a bloody pulp if he tried to deny it. 

_ How do you know she’ll believe you? Oliver’s her husband. You’re only an experiment. _

Laurel shook her head.  _ Shut the fuck up!  _ She could hear Oliver walking behind her. She flew into the elevator and immediately pressed a button. Finally, she looked out at the closing doors, and growled at Oliver’s surprised face.

Laurel entered the room quickly. Felicity was lost in her laptop’s screen, headphones blasting their song so she didn’t hear her smart-house’s announcement. She had ice cream pints out on the coffee table, one mint chip and another one she assumed was Oliver’s favorite. Stress-eating, Laurel figured. The clothes she’d picked out from earlier were closed on her skin/

“Felicity,” Laurel yelled. She didn’t notice.

Laurel shrieked one of the ice cream pints off the table. Felicity jumped out of her skin, her head whipping around to stare wide-eyed at the woman who had run out on her.

“Laurel?” She sputtered.

“I’m home, honey,” Laurel joked, awkwardly. She forgot why she’d come back for a moment, looking at Felicity with the same face. Her memories raced for an explanation,  _ fuck, what are you doing, you fucking idiot, god fucking dammit, holy shit-- _

The robot chanted Oliver’s arrival.

“Fuck,” Laurel cursed. She turned and pinned Oliver to the wall. His instincts took over and he deflected as soon as she tried to touch him. He ducked passed her, hitting her hip with his fist. She wobbled in place with a hiss.

“What the frak?” Felicity stood up. Suddenly, the scientist had dug out a shimmery silver gun out of her couch cushion. She held it wobbly, trying to decide what the hell was going on. Oliver got up in front of her, glaring at the Siren in confusion. 

“What the hell, Laurel?” He asked bitterly. 

“I second this statement!” squaked Felicity. “Is-- is this a  _ gun _ thing or like a dramatic love confession because William’s going to be home in a few hours and I need to know if we’re cleaning blood off our walls-- n-not that I would  _ kill _ you, of  _ course, _ but like, if you’re possessed or something then I will shoot you in the shoulder, Laurel, I’m sorry--”

“This isn’t a fucking gun thing, Felicity!” Laurel shouted.

“Cool, cool, cool,” she nodded back, and placed the gun safely on the coffee table.

“Seriously?” Oliver said.  _ “She _ attacked me!”

“The gun’s right there, Oliver. Besides, you can beat her up if she’s possessed.”

“It’s more likely to you that she’s possessed than she betrayed us?”

“Honestly, yeah. I know her better than you,” 

_ “That’s--!”  _ Oliver bit, but froze and sighed, dragging his head and crossing her arms. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Felicity smiled and took his hand. “You should say that more.”

“‘You’re right’ or ‘sorry?’” 

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Oliver laughed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Laurel “Don’t fucking talk to her like that! God dammit, you’re a fucking cheater!”

“What?” Felicity laughed. “Oh, is this about--? Oh. Why are you mad at Oliver? I’m sorry I kissed you, Laurel--”

Laurel shook her head. She glared at Oliver directly, ignoring the thought that sprang into her mind;  _ why didn’t he flinch when she said they’d kissed? _

“He’s fucking the Flash!” Laurel revealed, rather loudly. “I saw ‘em making outside a gay bar!” 

“Oh.” Felicity said. After a long pause, she shrugged. “Fucking isn’t really correct, you know.”

_ “What?” _

“I mean, they’re boyfriends, but that doesn’t automatically mean sex, right, babe?” Felicity grinned at her husband, who flashed back a small smile. 

_ “Boyfriends?”  _

They both seemed to realize something in that moment. “She… doesn’t know, does she?” 

“I assumed somebody had told her,” gasped Felicity. “I mean, I literally referred to my girlfriends when we were together.”

_ I”Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on already? _

“We’re poly,” Felicity said.

“What?” Laurel asked.

“Polyamorous,” Oliver explained. “We’re comfortable with our partners dating other people while being with us.” 

“We’re both with Barry,” added Felicity, “and Barry’s married to Iris. They’ve both got a long-distance thing with Patty Spivot. Caitlin’s dating her, too. Killer Frost is with Caitlin, too. And Livewire and Silver Banshee. Oh, and Barry and Iris are dating Cisco.”

“And Ralph and Cisco and their girlfriends just got together,” Oliver said.

“Oh, I knew it! Cisco was  _ so _ nervous. Did that happen yesterday?”

“Yeah Barry was telling me about it at Ruby Red.” 

“Good for them! We need more height differences in this polycule,” Felicity smiled, hooking her arm with her husband’s.

_ What… the fuck is happening.  _ “I don’t get it.”

Oliver sighed. “Okay. I’m in love with Felicity, she is my romantic and life partner, we’re married, it’s great, right? But, also, I’m in love with other people at the same time. She understands this, consents to it, and dates around herself. Because while she is fully in love with me, she also loves others, too. I understand this, and consent to it. Is that easier to understand?” 

“No, not really,” Laurel droned.

“It’s called polyamory,” Felicity explained, “the term for a bigger connected group of datemates is a ‘polycule.’ Kids of said polycule, like William, are called polywogs, which is so adorable, don’t you think? Oh, and if we started dating, you would be Oliver’s metamour; that’s your partner’s partner.”

You’re going to give me a headache,” Laurel sat down on the couch. Felicity bounded over shortly after, placing herself next to her and rubbing her friend’s shoulder. Oliver followed his wife, with a much less concerned look, but it mattered that he was trying to like her. Not that Laurel would ever tell him.

“S-so… Oliver’s bi?” Laurel asked.

“We both are,” Felicity said.

“Oh,” Laurel mumbled quietly. “... That makes sense.”

Felicity offered a small laugh, before the married couple shared a look. The blonde cleared her throat, cupping her hands in her lap. Oliver instantly went to tangle their fingers together.

“There’s one other thing.”

“More than all this bullshit?” Laurel groaned. “Fuck, what is it? I mean, I get you, you guys are, um, polyamorous, was it? Somebody needs to draw me up a who’s-dating-who chart, for Christ’s sake.”

Laurel finally glanced at Felicity, expecting her to be smiling softly at her teasing tone. But her brow was burrowed in worry. Black Siren did a doubletake and turned her chin to look into the woman’s eyes. She looked almost… afraid.

_ You said something wrong. _

_ You made them think they’re freaks. _

_ You called their lifestyle bullshit! _

“I-I mean--” Laurel tried, “it’s completely fine that you guys are poly, y’know? I don’t have a problem with it, I-I was just surprised, I mean, I don’t assume most married woman would try mackin’ on someone who is most definitely not their husband, I didn’t mean to come off as, like,  _ bigoted _ or anything--”

“It’s not that,” Felicity interrupted her ramblings. Laurel snorted; it was usually the other way around. Oliver seemed to pick this up, too, and smiled for just a second. He slipped back into his upset-her-and-I’ll-shoot-you face when Felicity took a deep breath. 

“I’m transgender.” She came out, quietly.

“Oh,” Laurel said before she even finished the word. “...  _ Oh.” _

Oliver’s eyes focused on Black Siren, as if waiting for her to mess up.  _ You always mess up,  _ she thought,  _ you can’t fuck with this, though. _

_ So she’s trans! Who cares? Well, I mean, they do, probably. It’s a part of who she is, right? Maybe she didn’t always look the one she does now, but neither did anyone else. _

_ She’s a woman. You’re not less of a lesbian for being into her, dumbass. _

_ So fucking say something already! _

“Cool.” Laurel whispered.

_ Cool? That’s all you fucking got?! Jesus fucking christ what does Felicity see in you. _

Felicity barked a laugh. “That’s the simplest reaction I’ve ever gotten.”

Oliver nodded. He seemed satisfied enough with that answer to smile dotingly back at his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this completely. Like, 100%. I didn't even look at this when I rewrote it. Sometimes stuff you write at 5 am is nifty, sometimes it's half-baked nonsense that doesn't fit in character. What'dya gonna do, y'know? I felt like Laurel was too in the know in this (and I wanted her to serve a little as an audience surrogate for the explainations, so the default of that would be unaware of asexuality, pansexuality, polyamory, or more mildly, being trans), the conflict with Oliver was resolved too quickly, I decided to put Felicity in a relationship with Barry too, just the plot was too thin. it didn't make sense for my characterization of Earth-2 Laurel to just accept everything without question. And I did not like the way I wrote Oliver. And I chose to make Barry more of a main character. And I was not satisfied with their explaination of polyamory. Basically hated the entire thing can you feel the exhaustion and desire for sleep vibing off the words?? cause i sure as hell can. Anyways it's actually 5 am now and uh i kind of have shool tomorrow. i'm illeriate at this hour . i'm leavin. alright goodnight


	6. i'm so burnout man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh caitlin talks to her dad about DID
> 
> trigger warning for child abuse, medical child abuse, pet names used by said abuser, child neglect, yeahhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLEASE tell me how to connect all this bullshit y'all I'm at a lost and my brain isn't working and I don't want to do literally anythingggggg hhhhhhhhh just one of those days y'know, man
> 
> I dunno if i even want this to be apart of my Polyam Arrowverse AU??? I mean ik i want a coming out fic for her and Carla but I think I like this concept more if it's only focused on the truama and stuff? idk what do y'all think. prepare because this is even more jumbled and split than everything that came before

Thomas & Caitlin confrontation fic; Caitlin didn't remember a lot from her childhood, but she did remember something very important. The voice that used to call to her. As a child, she didn't reconizge that this voice wasn't her own thoughts speaking to her, but someone else. A little girl, just like her, but echoing and sharp. "Hide," the girl would say, "leave the room. If you're alone with him, he'll do it again." Sometimes Caitlin listened to the voice, sometimes she didn't. This was Daddy, after all. Why should she be scared of him? He was so sweet and smart, and he liked her! Mommy didn't like spending time with her, but Thomas adored Caitlin.

?

"You're not the only one who abused me, Dad." Caitlin sighed out a laugh. "I mean, Mom never experimented on me, or hit me for that matter--well, except for that one time before I left--but she, um..."

Caitlin thought back to the conversation she'd had with Frost. She'd been deleting calls from Carla lately, thinking Cait wouldn't notice. Caitlin finally told her that she knew Carla couldn't ever really be forgiven, that their relationship couldn't just get fixed in one sitting, but "is it so bad that I want her to try?". Frost had said that she wished Thomas was still alive, so that he could try to make it up to her. Now Earth-Prime had brought him back.

Both Caitlin and Frost had to admit, Oliver thought of everything here.

"... She neglected me. Emotionally, phsycially. I... uh, I think I had to enrole myself in school a couple times? I-I don't know, honestly. The timeline is shaky, even with Frost filling in the blanks.

?

"Honestly, I'm surprised it's only the two of us. Now, at least."

"Now?" Thomas asked, his brows knitting. "I don't... remember anyone else." "It's DID, Dad. They're supposed to be good at hiding," Caitlin said. "Frost told me about another girl we used to have, a little named Alice, she was really fun. Used to play with me, because I didn't have any friends. We think she and I integrated before high school."

Thomas took a slow sip of his coffee. "... I just thought you were pretending to be Alice in Wonderland."

"It's entirely possible our Alice was a fictive from the fictional character, if that makes you feel better. More than possible, actually, it's a theory of mine, too." Caitlin shrugged. "Oh, and a guy-- uh, Tommy? Something with a T is all we know for sure. He was an older teen. We remember he was very fatherly, though. Cisco says that he must have integrated with me, too, because I'm such a mom friend. God, he was the only one who could calm down Frost. But she was a lot less, uh, prickly back then. When we were kids, she was overprotective, all flight and no fight, just... a scared little girl. That was before she and Lexi integrated."

"Lexi? Lexi LaRoche?" Thomas's eyes snapped wide. "You told me she was your classmate! You-- I had to cut gum out of your hair every month! Are you saying you did it to herself the entire time?"

Caitlin frowned. "Well, no, Lexi still did it. I didn't connect the dots until I figured out about Frost, okay? I couldn't remember it. All I knew is that she tormented me and I hated her in turn. We think she and Frost integrated not long before high school, a little before Frost went dormant for a couple years."

"Frost," Thomas breathed. "Is that what she renamed herself after Khione?"

"... Do you want me to draw up a timeline? Because I think Iris tried once--"

Thomas shook his head. "This--this is all so overwhelming, Cait, I don't--"

"Try living it."

His face went blank. His shy gaze quickly found the floor. "... I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, honey."

Caitlin felt Frost's abrupt rush of fear bleed into Caitlin's own senses. "Come downstairs, honey," honey, honey, honey, "come into the lab, honey," honey. She winced as the familiar sound of grinding metal sounded inside their ears. They tugged at the sleeves on their arms, as if trying to cover any spot where a syringe could be pressed.

Frost, calm down, Caitlin quivered, it's okay, I'm here, breathe, breathe, okay? I'm here. We're in control here. Okay? Breathe. We can defend ourselves now. We can say no now, he can't-- he wouldn't-- they took in more air than they let out. I won't let him hurt you again, Frost.

Caitlin felt herself exhale softly.

Thomas was too busy pitying her to notice. "But we can fix this, right? What programs have you been looking at? I still have some contacts that could be useful."

"Programs?" Caitlin echoed.

He nodded. "You can integrate with her. You can be fixed!"

"We're not fucking broken!" Caitlin snapped. She looked just as shocked at her own words than her father.

?

Failure to integrate personalities as a child results in the development of multiple identities within a single body, Caitlin thought, over and over again.

?

“Yeah, you used to love your grandmother’s house,” Thomas said, tilting his head a slight and watching the slip of Caitlin’s smile. “We drove over there practically every week. Remember?” 

Caitlin blinked slowly. Something lingered in her mind. It was dark, overshadowed by an infectious fog of omission. She bit her lip at the feel of the memory just on the tip of her tongue. She reached out toward it, and gradually her skin felt like she was under a layer of slime. The air felt surreal around her.

“Yeah,” Caitlin heard herself say. She could feel her lips moving and for a second wondered if Frost was in the lead now. She moved her arm and it felt like it had begun turning to stone. As she moved, the wave of confusion that wafted around her partially dissipated, and in an instant she knew she was in control. 

“Y-yeah, we--we drew…” Caitlin shook her head. “Uhm, her fence. She--she had a brown picket fence. We… painted flowers on the door, didn’t we?” She smiled at the unfamiliar memory, letting it take its place within her head. “How could I have forgotten that?” She laughed, low and insecure, waving off the uncomfortable twinge in her voice. 

They already knew the answer. It had laid fat between her and her father the entire day.

_ You broke me, you broke me. _

_ You  _ **_broke_ ** _ me. _

Thomas retracted his hand from her fingertips. The only explanation he gave was a quiet, “cold,” and even that didn’t add up. Then again, Caitlin was resistant to things like that. She could survive freezing temperatures, no matter if she was co-conscious or not. That was Caitlin’s only real superpower; the rest belonged to Frost.

Caitlin moved her arm under the table. Her eyes made their way to her coffee, where it sat wrapped by her free hand. She wondered how cold it would be if she tried to drink from it. Would it feel like an ice cube had lodged inside her throat, or would she swallow the near-frozen liquid without a problem like usual?

She realized the coffee cup was no longer steaming. Goosebumps rose on her skin, but it was still  _ hers.  _ For now, anyway. Did she even want to be here right now? Caitlin didn’t remember what her father did to her, not exactly. She knew the bare minimum of it from Frost, but everytime they scratched the surface of something deeper, the cryomaniac found herself clamming up. Worse, sometimes they were thrown into a fit of dissociation; on the worst days, they could spend complete hours in a zombie-like state. They went through the motions, but were basically just walking muscle memory. 

Caitlin wasn’t supposed to know what they’d endured as a child. Frost was created to protect her from it.

She called out in their headspace. The other woman didn’t answer. 

Caitlin sighed, but didn’t bother to look away from her coffee. Her gaze filled with exhausted sadness, a long-acceptance swimming in her tired tone. “There’s a name for what you did to me, you know. It’s called MCA. Medical child abuse. It’s defined by--  _ fucking stop--  _ okay.” 

She noticed the way Thomas twitched in realization, and her eyes widened. 

“There you are!” Caitlin said to herself. She could feel Frost pressed against her skin, like a thin sheen of ice had wrapped comfortably around her.  _ Sorry about that, Caity,  _ Frost mumbled quietly,  _ you know how fucking  _ fucked _ I get around this... stuff.  _

Over their relationship, the word ‘stuff’ had become code for ‘trauma.’ it was an easier word to accept, something that Frost’s mouth actually allowed her to say.

Caitlin smiled and thought back to her,  _ it’s alright. But having you here makes it easier for me. You make me feel safe, Frost. _

She felt Frost’s sudden stiffness, and giggled quietly.  _ You, too,  _ she managed out, sounding somehow both vulnerable and edgy at the same time. Caitlin could imagine her flushed-blue face inside their head. 

Caitlin looked up again. Even at her father’s awkward expression, she couldn’t bring her grin down. “Sorry,” she said. The apologetic tone she was painting fell flat, but for once, she didn’t mind. “Just... having a pep talk.”

“So, uh, you’re…” He searched for the right word. “... Friends?”

Caitlin nodded once. “It wasn’t like that at first, but we learned to trust each other. She’s risked a lot for me, and I’ve done the same for her.” She took a deep breath. “We’re, uh, actually  _ more _ than friends.”

Thomas squinted. “... Sisters?”

“No, we’re…” Caitlin’s eyebrows knitted close. “We’re dating.”

Thomas’s face went blank. “You--you can do that?”

“Are you asking if I can date women or if I can date my alternate personality?” 

“Uh… both?”

“Yes, I date women. I’m biromantic, dad. Frost isn’t my first girlfriend. She’s not even my only girlfriend. Ronnie’s fine with it, if that’s what you’re wondering. They’re not involved--Frost’s gay--but they’re friends. And, yes, it’s not unseen for system members to choose to be in a relationship.”

“Bi…romantic?”

“Yeah. Along with being biromantic, polyamorous, a metahuman, a vigilante, autistic and a Dissociative Identity Disorder system, I’m also asexual.” She leaned backward in her seat and crossed her arms. “A lot to take in, I know. Imagine being the one sifting through all that when you realize the one parent you  _ adored,”  _ her voice took on a breathy, dangerous edge-- _ “the father that you thought would never be so cold and crass as Carla, illegally experimented on you for fucking  _ years!” 

Frost whistled.  _ “I mean, fuuuuck me, am I right, man?”  _ She grabbed the cup harshly and downed it in five seconds flat. The sound as she set it back down was loud, but Frost only flinched for a moment. She offered the man a wide smirk.  _ “Oh, hello, Tommy.” _

Thomas’s eyes were fixed on her hair long after the ginger hue had become imprisoned to the hairline and tips. Caitlin was still there, but they couldn’t always flicker control perfectly. Sometimes Frost snapped out without Caitlin even realizing until she was no longer moving the body. It happened a lot when they tried to co-front for too long. Even when one was in complete control, the other always lingered somewhere, not really processing the scene before her but watching it all the same, and usually only able to recall parts of what’d happened.

That wasn’t the case at the moment, though. If who had control of the body was like being in a car,  _ that _ would be like sitting in the backseat. Co-fronting was like both of their hands on the wheel, or sometimes one pair on the wheel and the other’s feet on the pedals. Right now, Frost was in the driving seat, while Caitlin was in the passenger.

? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcomed, praised, liked, loved, adored, worshipped,


End file.
